An X-ray Computed Tomography apparatus (X-ray CT apparatus), a Positron Emission Tomography-CT apparatus (PET-CT apparatus) and a Magnetic Resonance Imaging apparatus (MRI apparatus) have been used in clinical sites. Recently, a multi-row system X-ray CT apparatus has become mainstream. This type of X-ray CT apparatus can perform not only a conventional normal scan, but also a helical scan for spirally scanning a subject, and dynamic time phase imaging.
In accordance with technical progress in modality, many scan modes (scan types), such as scanogram imaging, a helical scan, and a dynamic scan, have become available. In addition to imaging in a single mode, imaging based on an imaging plan (scan plan) made by a time-series combination of multiple modes has become typical.
A top-plate of a bed freely moves to move a subject in accordance with the scan plan. In such imaging, a problem arises when a medical appliance (such as a medical tube) is connected to a subject. In some cases, a subject connected to a tube from an injector for injection of a contrast agent or an infusion tube needs to be imaged. A blood flowmeter, a sphygmomanometer, or a sphygmometer is also often connected to a subject. However, when, for example, the top-plate moves in a direction which an infusion tube that is stretched to some extent is further extended, the tube may be pulled too far and come out. For example, a blood transfusion tube getting pulled out of a patient can endanger their life.
When existing apparatuses are used, medical appliances need to be very carefully arranged in an examination room since it is difficult to tell how far and in which direction the top-plate moves. A technician in an examination room cannot easily tell whether the top-plate gradually moves as in helical imaging, or moves for every scan as in multi-row imaging. A technician communicates with an operator in a console room, and places appliances while paying attention to safety. However, the scan plan varies by patient, and a technician needs to expend considerable time and effort in finding an arrangement that satisfies conditions of the examination room. Elimination of such inconvenience has been desired by medical service workers such as technicians, nurses, and operators, as well as patients.